Swimming
by Ranguvar27
Summary: Alannah finds Stayne swimming, and is quite intrigued by the sight.


Swimming

Alannah was roaming through the gardens, taking in the beautiful flowers and gathering herbs, when she heard the sound of sighing and giggling coming from down the path. Wondering what all the fuss was, she walked towards the source of the sighing. She ended up in front of one of the large ponds. To her slight consternation, her view was blocked by two of the young ladies of the Court. She cleared her throat, and they squealed in shock and turned. One colored in embarrassment. "Lady Stayne! How nice to see you!"

Alannah smiled. "I'm glad to see you as well, Lady Helena. Might I ask what you and Lady Andrea are so excited about? You see, I could not help but hear your rather dramatic sighs."

Lady Helena blushed, and then pointed. Alannah followed where she was pointing and felt her heart speed up. Stayne was swimming in the pond, his back muscles flexing in the most mind numbingly delicious manner. Alannah watched as he dove underwater, and then came back up, water cascading down his chest and arms. She gulped, and then gave the two ladies a piercing glare, and they quickly ran off.

Alannah silently approached the pond, her eyes fixed on Stayne. He hadn't seen her yet, and she took advantage of that to slip out of her dress and slowly enter the water. She waited until he had gone under, and then swam over to where she was sure he would surface.

Stayne surfaced, blinked water out of his eye, and then stared in open mouthed astonishment at Alannah. He gulped, noticing how her shift was clinging to every bit of her, and she grinned.

"May I join you, Ilosivic?"

Stayne nodded, still too dumfounded to speak, and Alannah smiled, and then dove under water, emerging behind him. She wrapped her arms around him, and gently nipped his ear. "Catch me if you can."

He spun around just in time to see her disappear under the water. She popped to the surface a few yards away, and he growled and swam after her, determined to catch this rather lovely fish. He had just reached her, and was about to claim his prize, when she dove under him. Stayne sighed in slight annoyance, and began to formulate a plan to trap her. The pond was clear, and he could see her swimming. He watched, and smiled wickedly. He knew where she was likely to surface, and slowly swam over to the spot, then waited patiently.

Alannah shot to the surface, a grin on her face. She was certain she had confounded her husband, and she giggled wickedly. Suddenly she felt strong arms wrap around her from behind, and a low growl sounded in her ear. "Caught you."

Alannah pouted, but then Stayne licked her throat, and all rational thought left her. She gasped, tilting her neck to give him better access, and he planted feather light kisses on her throat and jaw line, and then slowly lapped up the tiny beads of water that had gathered there.

He gently stroked her throat with his fingertips, and then moved downwards, stroking her breasts through her shift, and Alannah moaned, pressing herself eagerly against him. He flicked her sensitive nipples with his thumbs, and she hardened instantly. Stayne slipped his hands under her shift, and cupped her breasts in his hands, moaning softly. Oh Time, she was eager! He squeezed her breasts, kissing and sucking her throat, and Alannah growled his name.

"Ilosivic…"

He removed one hand from her breast, and slid downwards, slipping it inside her knickers, then moving down to her center, pressing gently. She bucked against his hand, gasping eagerly. He stroked her, gathering her juices on his fingers, then swiftly slid inside her, and she cried out in joy. Stayne set an unrelenting pace, sliding his fingers in and out of her warm wetness, pressing against her clit. At the same time, he pressed himself against her, and she moaned as she felt his throbbing erection. She was nearing her climax, and she began gasping his name as she felt the pressure building. She moved on his hand, sending herself over the edge of pure bliss.

"OHHHHH…..ILOSIVIC!"

She felt her body trembling, and shut her eyes as she felt the wonderful waves of pleasure wash over her. She whimpered as she felt him remove his hand. But then he spun her around, pulling her into a passionate kiss, and she melted into his embrace. He gently ran his tongue along her lips, and she opened her mouth, allowing him access.

She placed her hands on his waist, and yanked him forward, rubbing against him like a cat. She could feel him through his trousers, and it was driving her absolutely wild with desire. He slid his hands down her back, cupping her arse, and she yelped slightly as he gave it a firm squeeze. Stayne grinned wickedly at her, then swiftly yanked off her knickers and gazed at her, eye dark. "Go lie on the bank."

She obeyed, stomach knotting in eager anticipation. Stayne walked out of the water, and she groaned as she watched the water running down his chest. He knelt in front of her, and then began to slowly lick her leg, lapping up every bit of water, and she gasped. He finished her right leg, and continued with her left, swirling his tongue. Alannah whimpered, eyes shut in pleasure, and Stayne gently kissed her inner thigh, then her still damp center. She growled softly, gripping his shoulders, and he licked her, tasting her juices.

Alannah gasped as his tongue licked slowly up and down her center. She felt herself growing wet, and she pressed herself against him, wordlessly communicating her eagerness. He pressed his lips to hers, and slid his tongue inside her as deep as he could, gently holding her open, flicking her clit. She growled, fisting her hands in his hair, and began to undulate her hips. Stayne moaned in his throat as she moved against him, and increased his motions, and then slowly slid two fingers inside her, moving in tandem with his tongue and lips, and Alannah screamed his name in mindless joy and climaxed for a second time. Stayne swallowed her juices, and then slowly removed his fingers. He looked up at her, eye blazing. She smiled seductively at him, and he pounced on her.

He kissed her hard, biting her lip, and tore her shift off, tossing it to the side. She slid her hands downwards, yanking off his trousers, and he sighed in relief and swiftly thrust into her.

Alannah wrapped her legs around his waist, urging him onwards. "Faster, please! Harder! Harder! Hard…OHHHHH….TIME….YES…!"

Their cries of joy and pleasure mingled then became animalistic as they both climaxed multiple times. Stayne collapsed on top of her, panting in exertion. She looked at him, smiling.

"We need to go swimming more often."


End file.
